


零时情歌

by Taubenton



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hooker!Juudai, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Addict!Yuusei, Trying to Redeem Each Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: “真伤脑筋，我可没让你回答喜不喜欢的问题……”“因为那是爱啊。”
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 1





	零时情歌

矮床的底板富有节奏地颤动着，磕出不连贯的撞击声。赤裸的人形紧密地交叠在墨蓝的被铺中，新鲜的褶痕在经络绷起的双手下呈现出羽状的延展，他蓦地想起了那人背后淡去的抓痕，假如浸以深色染料，可能也是现时的景象。他狠狠侵入年长者的体内，平常冷静平稳的男声在脱口的呻吟中转为女人一般的哼鸣，似乎同先前尤为钟意他的某位夫人的方式有几分相像。亮度调至最低档的夜灯晃入洇湿的蓝，燃烧为噩梦里海岸边的鬼火。胸口生出莫名的下陷感，他不禁伸出手掌盖灭火焰，顺势凑近犯瘾者的左耳，耳尖的殷红烘起不同于体温的暖意。

有一瞬间他产生了咬破眼前耳垂的想法，用前齿刺破窄薄的软肉，连串血珠渗在偏白的舌苔——红石榴糖浆溅在藏着尸床的雪地中，黏结得愈发丑陋。他将带着这股血味吻上游星，把咬痕晾在空气中干燥、干涸，然后两人就能像年岁定格的枯木一样，在城市的机械冷感中投入纠缠的拥抱，佝偻的枝与枝造型怪异地糅合，持续到时钟的指针并向始末交接的十二。

“枯木啊，”丢掉安全套之后，他听见游星沙哑地低喃，“可以活下去的吧，既然还有新叶。”

“抓到了——在假装什么三流诗人吗？不明白你说的话。”

“是十代先生的眼睛，左边的那一只。”

~*~

绿色的一边。

发尖滴落的热水滑过偏瘦的胸腹，十代双手撑住盥洗台，面对蒙上水汽的镜子眨眼。不管是和头发还是皮肤比较，异色的虹膜都是意料之中的突兀。他忽然想念起从前为了消除差别而戴上的劣质褐色隐形眼镜，刮划、色素剥落，不出一分半钟就干涩如同起风的荒漠，但又不方便摘掉——缺乏同情心的少年少女往往口无遮拦，使得他自己也一度确信自己是个怪物。

传说的妖怪也好，西洋的恶魔也好，可不会用这种廉价镜片去掩盖他们的特征。倒地时扬起的尘土迷进泪阜，生理性的盐水旋即涌出，为首的男孩踩上他的脸和手，嘴里笑话着这个异类的弱小无能。

那天挑事的团伙在凌厉的拳脚下落荒而逃，他吐掉嘴里融化的薄荷糖，靠在高墙边点起一根捡来的烟，角落里观察许久的女人强硬地抬起他零散分布着淤青的脸，命令道，“摘掉。”

他单纯记得熏人的烟味呛得喉咙生疼。

女人说，来这边吧。

再后来的故事也没什么值得分享：性、赞美、金钱。那些精心护理的指甲抓过他的肩背，真正感觉到疼的时候，他也会以接近的力道咬上失去了胸衣支撑的嫩白乳房，客人们愉悦地发出不甚动听的哀鸣，大腿牢牢锢住他的腰，汗液和香水相融的味道蒸得他脑袋发昏。她们时常怜爱地吻过他阖上的眼睑，将夹杂着“美”之类的词句甜腻地哼入他的双耳，偶尔不同色号的口红胡乱蹭于耳廓——颜色夸张的种类可以归于他偏好的范畴，因为它们出格得一如红绿的眼。

原来再普通不过的异瞳症也能变成卖点啊……

也不是没有和男人做过。即使有稳定的交易对象，心情不好的时候还是会冲动地跑去业内有名的酒吧，或者更随性一点，街边。

阴雨的天气并不能影响这个特殊区域的喧哗，自霓虹灯滴落的水珠沿着伞面的弧度流下，路过齐整的砖面前往不远处的排水口。他失望地叹息，正准备离开时恰好被一辆精心呵护的轿车截住去路。

下一步转而变为利落地拉开车门。

~*~

“右边的呢？”

“红色啊。红色……第一反应还是血吧，火，灼烧。”

“你真的是博士吗？这种跟什么‘聚集的祈愿’差不多的字句。可能真的不是吧，我可没听说过哪个科学家能患上性瘾，实际上比起床更喜欢在车的后座做爱，还会在驾驶座悄悄自慰的。”十代扯开发展异常的话题，习惯性地搂过那人的腰，指尖徘徊于脐眼的凹陷边缘。下腹与紧实的后臀相贴，不留空隙地接触。他无意识地轻微磨蹭，就被游星跨坐着压下，挥开的肘部适时地掠过某处未干的体液。

他眯眼噗出一口气，右手食指点住身上人半勃的性器，轻柔地戳弄沟部，“今天就这样结束吧，还不够满足吗？”

游星皱眉匍倒在他身上，缓慢又坚定地颠动起腰肢，“进去……十代先生，请再来一次。”

~*~

路灯晕成光团粘稠地扒在钢化玻璃上，暗黄的模糊圆形在有限的视线范围中小幅度地前后跃动，受限于原始规律。雨水击打车盖的响动逐步捉走注意力，他稍稍推起紧促律动的另一具新鲜肉体，抬眼望向昏黑的顶部，凝视的目光穿透虹膜、金属、大气。

他嗅出这个男人身上恼人的淡淡酒气，不过应该只是小啜几口，大多是在酒吧里待了太长时间沾染上的。几撮深色的额发摩挲着他的颈部，原本的亮金色在弱光环境中显得有些黯淡。叫什么来着……感觉会发光的，一个名字。

“十代先生……”那人喘息着吻上他的嘴角，不稳的呼吸听起来十分艰难，以干硬而深情的语调念出两个音节，犹如什么热恋中的情人。他想狠狠讽刺一下这种并不适合便宜塑料一般的关系的姿态，却只能趁着顶弄的空当抓挠紧紧攀住的背脊，不过一阵就忍耐不住地抖着唇闷哼出声。

频率过于急躁了。直觉骚动着，他总感觉这个男人本身不是这样的类型。

特别是最开始他直切主题地摸上男人的大腿，结果收到了堪比惊吓的回应。明显就是知道的啊，站在那里的目的，还假意体贴地询问雨里会不会太冷，真诚又怠倦地注视他的眼睛，以他企图逃离的纯粹对着相异的色彩——倒是不包含审视人肉商品的情绪。

这种难得的态度，不对劲得叫人反感。

“别废话了，要做就做吧。去后座吗？”

“我不是这个意思。”

“你在开玩笑吗？今天我没心情搞情趣，不做就下车了。”

“等等！虽然没有类似的经验，如果您愿意就……”

“看吧？”装正经也没用。报复似的想占这个人的便宜，他轻松挤出一个礼貌的笑容，“那接下来不如以‘十代先生’来称呼前辈，游——”

射精时白光炸裂的一瞬间，他准确地回想起那个“星”字。

“呼、和男人做，还习惯吗？”

“……”游星安静地滞在交合的体位，悄声请求，“再来一次吧，十代先生。”

“唉？体力这么厉害的吗？”

“不是这方面的问题。”

“该不会是上瘾了吧？试过一次之类的。”心情舒畅许多的他顺口调笑。

游星愣了愣，还是回答了这个随意的提问，“是也不是。”

“唉？”察觉出某些隐于暗处的真相，他不由得柔下语气，“不愿意跟陌生人解释，也不用强迫自己。”

“再来一次吧。”游星说，“觉得我不足以胜任的话，调换位置也可以。”

“记住我是看你太累才答应的。”

~*~

来来回回莫名其妙地成为了固定床伴。虽说他本来就对男女没什么偏好，但不管怎么比较都是柔软的女性肢体更受他欢迎。

游星就是个位于所有衡量条件之外的意外。他没办法精准地指出猛然击中要害的是哪一点，只觉得自己终于找到了不敢奢求的中和剂，能够自动将红与绿调和的昂贵品牌，一颗纯蓝的灵魂，气味好得让他忍不住接近。

有时候他也不懂这个人在谋划什么，他本来也没什么值得献出给予。

思考良久，他剪下想象中注着“不动游星”的识别标签，把这个人和其他无关的客人放置在同一条传送带上，掰掰手指估摸着几个星期后就能丢进大脑的垃圾场。说到底都不是同类，究竟是哪里冒出来的好感啊？他困扰地眨眼，嚼碎了嘴里的薄荷糖，冷冽的味道一路灌下食管，激起冲击之余的饱胀感，“所以，到底为什么是我？”

——又一次在游星的公寓，日光灯照射着餐厅的白桦木桌和他的黑色高领内衫，未清理干净的发丝粘在衣物表面，反着纤长的亮光。他半敛起眼，吹开室内润湿空气中飘来的细小绒毛。

“在雨中相当直率地表露出的不满，又有点可怜。朋友告诉过我虹膜异色这种症状，纯粹的病理上想想有些骇人，自己的视觉感官专断地做出了‘美丽之物’的定论。

“现在……也是如此。

“简单来说，就是因为十代先生好看得特别啊。”游星举起流理台上的马克杯遮住半脸，选择性地盯着中央滚起的微型漩涡。

“等一下，下雨天根本看不清人脸吧？！不要拿第一印象来糊弄我，趁机恭维也行不通。”

游星几不可见地勾起嘴角，反问他，“那十代先生能回答出这个问题吗，为什么会是我呢？”

“唉？”

是不是确实存在特别的原因？他心虚地挠挠脸。做好了万全的心理准备却没有逃走，删掉了电话号码却不忍心列入黑名单，每每看到来电显示的数字串都控制不住地滑开“接听”的虚拟按键，游星会说具体几点在哪里等今天有雨别忘带伞，弄得就像他贩卖的不是身体，而是正规的友情，或者更夸张一点，爱情。

假的吧？

“再做一次要收额外费用哦。”他微笑着打趣，一边戳弄尚且松软的穴口，“游星的工资快被我吃干净了吧？不考虑在酒吧随便钓一些别的人吗？再奇特的玩意，看久了也变得一般了。”

“对酒吧没什么兴趣。当然如果十代先生感到厌倦了，说明之后我会自动离……唔！太、太突然了——里面还没有呜……十代先生住手——！”

“不。”

他推着游星仰倒在垫有衬衣的桌面上，左右拉开战栗的两腿，将推却阻挠的双手按向头顶，一不小心撞开了置于危险边沿的马克杯。

那天的咖啡并不好喝，方糖加的太少了，他没觉得哪里心疼。就是那声碎裂的脆响提醒了他，游星这家伙，真的买走了很重要的东西。

~*~

“好。”

依旧诱人的呻吟回旋在他的耳底，他侧头掠夺游星的口舌，尝出一股带有温和苦涩的冷藏牛奶味道。氧气的供应不足以支持头脑清明，他就着扩张的走势翻身将游星压在身下，开始新一轮的进攻。他向上顶弄迎合游星的动作，水声陷没在不成句的哭喊中，这一回游星的精液溅在他的小腹上，同时落下的还有近乎无色透明的眼泪——不知受什么作用，温度高得令人心惊。

“突然怎么了？这样还会觉得痛吗？”他模仿着那位居于巷尾的和蔼妇人，略显僵硬地将游星拥入怀中。对方的手指绕上他的右眼，无声息地描划下睫边缘。出于没由来的冲动，他一把握住游星的手，湿漉漉地吸吮汗湿的腕部——淡淡淤紫的痕迹浮在小块皮肤上，打破了原有的均衡。

“女性的唇印一样。”他补充似的舔吻一记。

“是被你的眼睛烫到了，”游星撑起上身，将十代拢在自己的阴影中，“越暗，越亮；越亮，越热。另一边恰巧天然地中和了‘刺痛’的感受。”

“完全没有道理，既不学医又不是艺术系的就别再说胡话了。”

“十代先生，”游星认真地看着他，嗓音颤抖，语速逐渐加快，“色度学三基色，分别是红、绿、蓝。三者互相独立，但以不同比例混合就能得到无数新的颜色，譬如红与绿成黄，绿与蓝成青——”

“三种都混起来的话，是黑的吗？”

“是白色，太阳光的白色。”

他避开游星的视线，干巴巴地评论，“果然你那科学的一套也不能放在我们身上啊，什么圣洁与希望的白，差别也太大了。”

“确实。”游星低头与他鼻尖相抵，轻笑出声，“关于那个问题，我可能最喜欢十代先生的这一点吧。一副把自己剖开展示的模样，真正重要的东西倒是都藏起来了，吸引旁人去猜测探究，就好像一开始我也不知道的白光的组成。”

“真伤脑筋，我可没让你回答喜不喜欢的问题……”

“因为那是爱啊。”

根本没有逻辑——还没来得及开口质疑，柔软的触感便深入口腔内里。他接受了这个情欲之外的吻，安静得仿佛仅仅含着一团蓝色的薄荷味灵魂，凭空出现，待他真正地睁开眼之后又终消散在城市凌晨冰凉的空气中。接着幻想的电铃声振起，手机屏幕上闪烁着随便哪位客人的名字，他揉着眼睛的手猛地停下，记起自己早已丢掉了那副隐形眼镜，才敢继续动作。

狠不下心去嘲笑那种笨拙得要命的固执。

事实上等过视野再度明亮清晰，他已将两人的位置颠倒，爱恋地压向游星的身体，熟悉的大腿自发夹住自己的腰际，分不清有瘾的到底是谁。

“游星，我……”

咔嗒咔嗒。

赤红的幽灵剪下枝头的苹果。


End file.
